Suasana Pagi Hari
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Anak bungsu Akaba benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa keluarganya tidak ada yang normal ... absurd semua.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Humor, Parody.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Reiji, Ray, Reira.**_

 _ **Warning: Bahasa non baku, OOC, typo, some mistakes EYD, AU, absurd momen, bahasa keagamaan.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Di sini. Ray jadi adiknya Reiji dan kakaknya Reira. Entah mengapa saya lebih demen Ray jadi adiknya Reiji.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Suasana Pagi Hari**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

KRIIIIIIIIINGG!

"Kkrr ... Nnggrookk ... Mnn~ dunia yaoi ...!"

"Bangun."

Sprei disibak, perempuan yang tidur di atasnya terbanting jatuh dari ranjang. Tak berminat meminta maaf, dalangnya langsung enyah dari kamar.

"ABANG SIALAN!"

Sang Dalang yang seenaknya pergi usai membangunkan adik perempuannya, dengan tak acuh masuk ke dapur. Salah sendiri bergadang main aipet, jadi telat bangun.

"Ray, buruan cuci muka. Sikat giginya. Enggak malu sama Reira yang sudah rapi di meja makan?" sindir Reiji sambil menggulung lengan baju, hendak melanjutkan menggoreng telur dua butir untuk sarapan Ray.

Suara erangan terpaksa terdengar diikuti langkah kaki menuju kamar mandi. Di meja makan, Reira sibuk mengolesi roti dengan mentega.

"Kak, ngomelnya nanti saja. Lebih baik buatkan susu untuk Kak Ray. Biar kukupas buah untuk salad," saran Reira.

Alih-alih membantah, Reiji menurut saja setelah menaruh sepiring telur bagian Ray di atas meja. Ray selalu protes mengapa hanya Reira yang selalu mendapat perhatian berlebih. Reiji sungguh pilih kasih.

"Ck, bubuknya habis." Reiji mendecak tidak suka begitu membuka tutup kaleng susu.

"Yang baru ada di lemari biasa," ucap Reira tanpa menoleh, tangan mungilnya sibuk mengiris kulit buah apel hijau.

Reiji mendesah kasar. Pemuda jangkung itu berjongkok membuka laci lemari bawah. Tumpukan bungkus tepung menutupi kotak susu di belakang.

Ya, ampun. Kacamata dibetulkan dengan jari, Reiji banyak-banyak menyebut nama Tuhan agar sabar. Menyusahkan saja. Pasti Ray yang sembarangan menaruh tepung, padahal sudah dibilang letak tepung di laci sebelah. Dasar anak itu, biar diomeli nanti.

Cit ...

Hm?

Kening pemuda jangkung mengerut. Reiji terdiam. Mendadak ia merasakan firasat buruk yang tajam. Suara apa barusan?

"Kak? Ada apa?" tegur Reira.

"Eh, enggak." Mengabaikan insting yang berbunyi tanda bahaya, Reiji mengulurkan tangan ke dalam untuk mengambil kotak susu yang masih terkemas rapi.

Baru setengahnya, telinga bulat muncul di balik tumpukan tepung beserta bunyi mencicit.

Kacamata Reiji retak.

Melihat kakak sulungnya yang mematung, Reira jadi bingung. Penasaran, anak itu turun dari kursi dan menghampiri Reiji.

"Kak, kok dia—"

"Cit!"

Makhluk kecil berbulu abu-abu halus keluar dari lemari.

"ASTAG***U**LAH! BABEH! TIKUS!"

Yang berteriak bukan Reira. Anak itu cuma agak terlonjak karena terkejut akan kemunculan makhluk kecil yang rupanya bersembunyi di lemari.

"AL**HU AKB*R! RAY! RAY! ARGH!"

Makhluk mungil namun entah mengapa selalu tampak seperti godzilla bagi Reiji berlari ke bawah kulkas. Reira tak heran jika hewan kecil itu ketakutan ditemukan oleh manusia. Namun, Reira tidak bisa tidak diam saja melihat Reiji yang menjerit-jerit ketakutan di atas meja.

Bahkan piring sampai tak sengaja tertendang saat kakaknya melompat naik. Untung tidak pecah.

Tak lama kemudian, suara gaduh datang dari lorong. Ray panik memasuki dapur dengan sisir di rambut yang masih berantakan.

"Ada apa, Bang?! Apa?! Teroris?! Gempa?!" tanya Ray kalang kabut. Makin tegang melihat Reiji histeris dan gemetaran di atas meja.

Berusaha mengabaikan keributan, Reira menarik Ray mendekati kulkas.

"Ada tikus tadi. Ngumpet di bawah kulkas."

"Yaelah, dikirain ada kuntilanak ngesot. Cuma tikus ternyata," keluh Ray kecewa berat. Perempuan itu membungkuk ogah-ogahan sementara Reira memunguti piring.

"Halo, Tikus Kecil. Ayo, sini—Eh! Jangan kabur kamu! Hap! Dapat!" Sorak Ray seraya berdiri, jemarinya memegangi ekor tikus.

"IN**LILL*H! SANA BUANG! CEPETAN BUANG!"

Mendengar jeritan histeris Reiji, sebelah ujung bibir Ray malah tertarik ke atas bersamaan kedua alis yang terangkat. Sekilas, emosi kesal timbul saat Ray nyengir ke arahnya penuh arti jahanam. Sungguh wajah yang sangat menyebalkan—sayangnya Reiji terlalu takut untuk marah.

Melihat makhluk yang meronta-ronta di tangan Ray membuat bulu kuduknya makin berdiri.

Mulut Reira terkunci rapat. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa melihat kilatan jahil pada mata Ray. Pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak bagus—kurang kerjaan sekali memang, tetapi ia tak heran jika Ray yang dimaksud.

"Baik~ kubuang~" tutur Ray ceria seraya berjalan riang ke jendela dapur.

"AAARRGH! MAMAMIA!"

Reira menghela napas pendek. Sungguh ia tak mengerti mengapa kakak sulungnya bisa sebegini OOC jika sudah berhadapan dengan tikus. Belum lagi Ray yang hobi menakuti Reiji seperti berpura-pura hendak melempar tikus ke arah kakak sulung mereka.

Ray membuka jendela dan melempar jauh-jauh tikus tersebut. Tak peduli jatuhnya di mana. Ini di lantai satu, kok. Tangan perempuan itu terangkat melambai-lambai ke arah jatuhnya tikus.

"Dadah, Tikus Kecil~"

"JANGAN DIDADAH!"

Anak bungsu Akaba benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa keluarganya tidak ada yang normal ... absurd semua.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **Me:** Kejadian asli, saat kakak angkat saya nginep di rumah ortu. Pagi-pagi, saya kaget denger dia teriak dan langsung gabut lari dari ranjang. Ternyata panik karena ada kecoak berkeliaran di bawah meja. :D


End file.
